First Meeting
by Change Your Story
Summary: White Diamond s Pearl is met with a happy surprise when Rose Quartz demands an audience with her master.


**WARNING! M** **ay or may not be SPOILERS! this is only my headcanon though**

 **Pearl and Rose´s Jobs hadn´t been confirmed yet and I could very well be wrong about all of this.**

 **But please, just see this as a little story.**

* * *

It was day-time in White Diamond´s place on the Earth colony.

All round her, both the Gems that formed part of her court and the Gem servants were performing their duties while she relaxed in her throne room.

Among those Gems, was Pearl; Well, _A_ Pearl; A very special kind of servant, willing and able to do all kinds of multiple tasks, loyal to the core and willing to listen to everyone above her; But never being listened herself.

Only high level Gems possesed a Pearl of their own and White Diamond was no different.

Today, White Diamond had ordered her to wait at the door for she expected visitors; She hadn´t exactly explained who she was expecting since that was none of Pearl´s bussiness.

She suddenly jumped at the sound of walking in front of her and looked up to see another Gem much, much larger than her, yet just as elegant; It was Rose Quartz, a valuable member of Pink Diamond´s court; She was well-known among all Gems and Pearl already knew what her physical form looked like.

But she looked even better in person.

"Morning, Pearl" She bowed, Pearl was surprised, she was always the one bowing and she had never been bowed to before.

Of course, she returned the gesture like the well-behaved Gem she was.

"Rose Quartz, it is an honor to meet you in person, I take it you´re here to see my owner?"

Rose raised an eyebrow "Your... _Owner?"_

"White Diamond."

"Oh, yes, if you would be so kind; I need to talk to her inmediately."

"Of course." She bowed again and was again puzzled by seeing Rose bow back.

She walked in to her owner´s chambers and called:

"My Diamond, Rose Quartz is here, she wishes to talk to you."

"Really? Huh, I wasn´t expecting _her_ to come" White Diamond was surprised but no hint of emotion was shown in her face "Why is she here?"

"I don´t know" She had to admit she herself was curious as to what Rose wanted to discuss with a Diamond that wasn´t hers, what was so important that she couldn´t talk to Pink Diamond about it? "I could ask her, though."

"You do that, DISMISSED!"

Pearl sighed, she felt lower every time she said that but she couldn´t complain, she wasn´t meant to complain, she wasn´t made to complain.

Instead, she just bowed and said "Yes, My Diamond."

Back at the door, Rose was waiting for her.

"What did she say?"

"My Diamond wishes to know why you want to talk to her, Her time is precious, you know."

"Why should it be? She´s inmortal, we all are."

"That _is_ true" Pearl pondered for a second but then realized what she was doing and shook her head violently "Look, I´m just following My Diamond´s orders, if you´d be so kind as to tell me..."

"Sure" She sat down on the ground and patted the space beside her for Pearl to sit too, she did and Rose began talking "I have a few suggestions to change this colony for the better, I talked to _MY_ Diamond, Pink Diamond, about it.

She said that she would only take my suggestions to heart if the other Diamonds did."

Pearl nodded, she was now legitimately curious as to what Rose´s ideas were and Rose could see that.

"I don´t think it wise to spare the Earth´s life forms to create ours, The Earth is inhabited by strange creatures all different yet all the same; If this colony were to be completed, it´ll all be gone and I wouldn´t get the chance to see more of this place" She turned to face Pearl and look at her in the eyes " _We_ wouldn´t be able to see more of this place but, wouldn´t you want to? The things we´ve already seen are so..."

"...Beautiful" Pearl interrupted, suddenly, her white cheeks turned light blue, was she blushing? why would she? she´d never blushed before.

She decided to ignore those questions and focus on the matter at hand; she had interrumpted a Gem that was above her, she had done wrong and she had to apologize before she did something to her "Please! Forgive me! I didn´t to interrupt you, Rose Quartz, and I´m so sor..."

"DON´T BE"

"Huh?"

"It´s nice that you can see what I see, Pearl, maybe one day everyone else will" She smiled and chuckled "Any aditional thoughts?"

"T-thoughts?"

"Yes, what do _you_ think of all of this?"

"I... _Think?"_

She chuckled once again, for some reason, Pearl found that sound appealing "No one´s ever asked you about your thoughts Hadn´t they?"

She shook her head "N-no."

"That´s a shame" She took Pearl´s hand in hers, Pearl didn´t know why but she was blushing more than ever now "You know, just because some Gems are not willing to listen to your thoughts doesn´t mean you don´t have them, I would like to know more about what goes on in here" She gestured to Pearl´s head.

Pearl snorted, then chuckled, then laughed; She didn´t know what was happening but suddenly she wished she´d been assigned to Rose "Thank you."

Rose nodded "Is this enough? Do you think White Diamond would like my ideas?"

"She would be crazy not to" Pearl´s face was unreadable, except for one emotion, happiness.

Rose laughed "I´ll be waiting for you here."

They bowed to each other once again and Pearl never felt so gidy.

Rose let go of her hand and she didn´t like it but she brushed it off, for she had job to do.

"My Diamond, Rose Quartz wishes to share with you her thoughts on the new Gem colony on Earth and some changes she desires to make."

"Mmm, interesting, you may let her in."

"Yes, My Diamond."

Back with Rose, Pearl was now beaming "SHE SAID YES! Feel free to go in and amaze her!"

Rose smiled "Yes, ma´am."

Pearl suddenly realized what she´d said "WHAT?! NO! I´M SO SORRY, ROSE, WHY WOULD I EVER SAY THAT?! I´M SO STUPID!"

"Relax, Pearl, I was just playing" She lifted her chin to look into her eyes "You´re not stupid, you´re very smart."

"How can you say that after talking with _A Pearl_ for just a few minutes?"

"You´re not just _A Pearl_ , Pearl"

"And _you_ are not just any Quartz, Good luck."

"Thank you" They bowed to each other once again and then Rose went to talk with White Diamond.

* * *

"But-but...But, My Diamond, there´s so much more we can discover and, if we just follow this plan I know the new Gem-making system would be sucess!"

"I am not interested, anything we can discover in Earth can not be so valuable that we´d have to change our entire life-style for it."

"B-but..."

"NO BUTS! DISMISSED!"

Rose sighed, bowed and returned outside where she found Pearl looking at her devastated "You´ve heard?"

Pearl nodded "Every single word and I´m sorry, Rose Quartz."

"I just feel like there´s so much more we can do other than destruccion, what do you think?"

"I think it´s a great idea, Rose!" She exclaimed, but then blushed at her tone.

Rose chuckled "If only you were the one in charge, any other thoughts?"

"Well...I think you´re pretty great" She looked at the ground as if embarassed of looking at her or something.

"Thank you."

Pearl was speechless, she had no idea what to do or what to say, she just nodded like a dumb puppy.

Though, she didn´t know what a puppy was.

Heck, puppies probably didn´t exist at that time.

"I must go now" Rose said "You need me, you know where to find me."

"S-sure."

They bowed once again and, as she saw her go, Pearl didn´t know wheter to be sad or happy about it.


End file.
